The present invention relates to a cabinet and more particularly to a cabinet having mutually rotatable storage sections.
Stationary and movable cabinets with a variety of sliding and swinging doors are well known.
Various specialists such as doctors, dentists, vetrenarians and other skilled professionals who must work around a fixed or relatively immovable object with a variety of tools and devices have need of a storage capacity which can be easily reached from a variety of positions and which can serve as a stable platform for sequentially utilizing the stored objects placed in the cabinet.
For such workers, ease of access to the contents of the cabinet regardless of the users relative orientation to the cabinet is highly desirable. In effect, such a user wants a cabinet which is always "in front" of him so that its contents are always readily available to him or his assistant without the need for either to change his position with respect to the person or object being worked on.